


my heart literally raced

by owl_system



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Logan is a teacher, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_system/pseuds/owl_system
Summary: virgil has a huge crush on logan, which would be fine if he weren't his teacher.DISCLAIMER: i do not support teacher/student relationships in any way. this was written based off of something that happened to a friend. we both have crushes on our teachers (so you know this is based off personal experience) but understand that those relationships are illegal for a reason. virgil's feelings are one-sided.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 5





	my heart literally raced

“you’re just being dramatic, virgil. trust me, i’m an expert.”  
surveying the coffees in the cooler, virgil rolled his eyes. “i’m not being dramatic. this is a reasonable reaction to having a crush on your teacher.”  
“hm.” though he was having trouble admitting it, roman thought he might have similar feelings for one of his own teachers, and was trying to confirm or deny it based on virgil’s crush. after choosing his drink, virgil turned towards the taller boy to ask if they were ready to leave, but cut himself off with an undignified noise when he saw who had just emerged from an aisle behind roman. logan. virgil’s psychology tutor (and, though he could obviously never know, crush), holding a red plastic bag. “hello, virgil,” the teacher addressed. trying to open up conversation for his friend, roman said a quick ‘hi’ first, followed by virgil’s vague, stuttered greeting. “how are you two?” desperately hoping that logan hadn’t noticed the bright pink hue of his face, virgil mumbled back an ‘alright’. roman not-so-subtly poked him as if to say speak to him!, and virgil bit back a hiss. “are those skittles?” never able to let a conversation drop, roman gestured to the multipack in logan’s hand. “yes- for today’s lesson on classical conditioning. that reminds me- virgil, did you catch up on the work from the last lesson? i noticed you were absent.” wanting to impress logan, virgil had caught up- he was actually a few lessons ahead, but now that he had the opportunity to say that, he was too anxious. “yeah, i looked over the powerpoint,” he muttered, heart pounding as it sank in that logan had noticed he wasn’t there! “he did more than that!” roman interjected, ignoring virgil’s pointed squeeze of his hand that normally meant shut up. “he’s probably done all the content for this year!”  
“i only read a couple ahead,” the still-furiously-blushing boy corrected. “alright then,” logan smiled heartachingly. “i’ll see you later today then, virgil.” as soon as the professor had walked away, virgil practically collapsed against roman, gasping “holy shit”.  
“are you good?” roman asked as virgil held two fingers against his wrist and started counting. “nearly 150,” he said after a minute. somewhat guiltily, roman laughed. “shit, really?” virgil nodded. “yep. i’m so gay it caused a genuine tachycardia.”  
“that’d be a hell of a pick-up line- you’re so hot you put my heart in danger.”


End file.
